


A New Bed

by freeagentgirl



Series: The Birthday Porny Interludes 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottoming from the Top, Dean/Cas Sexy Times, M/M, Profound Bond, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeagentgirl/pseuds/freeagentgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas christen their new bed, but don't think too much about it... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Eyed_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Eyed_Raven/gifts).



> To wifey on her (belated) birthday... :D
> 
> The NSFW photo that inspired this drabble is [here](http://i1148.photobucket.com/albums/o572/dentrassi/a%20new%20bed_zpsdskwpknq.jpg).

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

 

Don’t think about the beautifully debauched noises that Cas makes as Dean fucks into him from behind on their new bed.

 

The slapping of heated skin as they move in counterpoint to the other, always so in tune together.

 

Don’t think about the rolling of Dean’s hips as he thrusts forward into Cas.

 

He knows just the right angle to nail Cas’ prostate. Every. Single. Time.

 

Don’t think about how Dean’s hands flex and grab at Cas’ hips in an effort to ground and anchor himself.

 

He sometimes feels as if his heart may explode from the sheer depth and intensity of his love for Cas and still can’t believe how he got so lucky.

 

Don’t think about how Cas clamps himself down on Dean to increase the friction, causing Dean to throw back his head with a curse and a cry of ‘Fuuuuuuuck, Caaaaas’ as his hips piston faster now.

 

He loves the feel of Dean as he fills him up so perfectly, like his body was fashioned just for Dean’s cock.

 

Don’t think about how Cas feels his release building quickly and cries out ‘Wait!’ causing Dean to still as Cas pulls away, turns and pushes Dean onto his back and climbs on top of Dean and sinks down again.

 

He loves watching as Dean comes apart when his orgasm takes over.

 

Don’t think about the needy, breathless chanting of ‘Dean, Dean, Dean’ that falls from Cas’ lips as he strokes himself while riding Dean like his life depends on it.

 

He knows the desired effect his voice has on Dean and smiles to himself.

 

Don’t think about how Dean plants his feet on the bed and grips Cas’ hips as he fucks up into him, good and hard.

 

He knows Cas will be walking a little funny for a while after this but can’t bring himself to be fussed too much about it.

 

Don’t think about how the sounds of Cas as he falls over the edge of his orgasm triggers Dean’s.

 

As with so many other aspects of their life together, they are in tandem with the other’s rhythms.

 

Don’t think about the soft kisses, murmured declarations of love or the light stroking of skin as they shudder through the aftershocks.

 

They exist in their own timeless bubble right now.

 

Profoundly.

 

Deeply.

 

Forever...

 

 


End file.
